


Cold as Charity

by bob_fish



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Cold Weather, M/M, Sappy, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/pseuds/bob_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>All Kotetsu did was glance, casually, over at his partner, as he hung up his undersuit, pulled on his leather jacket, carefully arranged his fancy-pants, toasty-warm cashmere scarf under the collar just so. Kotetsu did not make eyes. He might have shivered slightly. But reflexively! </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold as Charity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Tiger and Bunny kinkmeme](http://t-and-b-anon.dreamwidth.org/), for this prompt: "Saw [this picture](http://twitpic.com/bazkf2) and thought a fic about maybe Kotetsu forgot his jacket and is still in his quarter sleeves in winter and is unbearably cold. He tries to hide it but Barnaby notices and offers to holdhands/share scarf/ whatever with his booboo partner <3"
> 
> Hence, this is unrepentant fluff. No regrets!

"It's your own fault," Barnaby says, apropos of nothing. 

"What's my fault?" Kotetsu says. "I didn't even say anything."

"It's your own fault that you didn't bring a jacket. It's January."

Kotetsu folds his arms. "I didn't say I was cold! Did you hear me say I was cold?"

"You did the eyes."

"I did not do the eyes." All Kotetsu did was glance, casually, over at his partner, as he hung up his undersuit, pulled on his leather jacket, carefully arranged his fancy-pants, toasty-warm cashmere scarf under the collar just so. Kotetsu did not make eyes. He might have shivered slightly. But reflexively! It's got to be near freezing in here. Apollyon need to do something about the heating in their truck, because it's freaking January and if they're such wizards they should know your core temperature drops when you cool down after a fight. And because Kotetsu is stuck in his shirt sleeves. Because he stayed at Barnaby's last night, and he drove there, and somehow he can never seem to remember to be smart enough to take his winter coat everywhere. 

"We could have stopped by your place this morning and got your coat," Barnaby says. 

"We were late!" Kotetsu says. Then, inspired, "And whose fault was that?"

Kotetsu has scored a direct hit; Barnaby folds his arms and looks off to one side. "Ah, no, it's all right," Kotetsu says, grinning hugely and pretending to buff his nails on his shirt. "I know how it is, you just can't get enough of me, twice last night and again this morning. It's tough being a sex god."

Barnaby's eyes pop wide. He glares at Kotetsu and jabs a finger at the camera in the truck's ceiling. 

"What," Kotetsu says. "We're off the air."

" _Saito_ ," Barnaby mouths. 

" _He knows we do it_ ," Kotetsu mouths back. 

" _I don't need him to know the details!_ " Barnaby mouths. 

"Anyhow, I think he can lip read," Kotetsu says. 

Barnaby shuts up. He's gone a little red. He sticks his lower lip out a bit. He's sulking. It's pretty adorable. Kotetsu wants to go right up to him and pinch his cheeks – he just doesn't want it quite enough to brave the consequences. 

He sighs and lets Bunny have his moment. This fight was a messy one; it looks to have left Barnaby a little cranky and unsettled. He just needs a few minutes to himself to sort out his head, and he'll be right as rain. 

Fuck, Kotetsu really is freezing. He roots through his locker, hoping for a random item of clothing, but nothing. Well, at least the truck has hot water. He grabs a paper cup, hunts for the tea bags. 

"I think they're out," Barnaby says from just behind him. 

"Great," Kotetsu says – and then Barnaby's arms come around him from behind, and it really is great. The sudden heat – he swears this is not deliberate – makes him shiver worse. 

"You need to start planning ahead," Barnaby murmurs into his neck. 

Kotetsu turns and they hug, face to face. Now that works. "What about the cameras?" he says, because he never knows when to shut up. 

Barnaby smiles that real, soft little smile you don't see so often, and he shrugs, and he rubs Kotetsu's back a little bit. This is what it's all about, Kotetsu feels, this is the stuff. Kotetsu abruptly recalls that he holds this man's heart in his hand, that he has been given Bunny's absolute trust, that he must take care, take care, must not be clumsy with it. He pushes his cheek against Barnaby's, thinks about cooking tonight, something that will make him smile. 

Barnaby pulls back. He's still smiling. Then he's unwinding the beautiful scarf, arranging it around Kotetsu's neck, frowning and fiddling until it's wrapped just so. Barnaby puts a hand to Kotetsu's jaw, just for a moment. He gives Kotetsu the sappiest smile in the world. He says, "Kotetsu. That scarf is Alexander McQueen. And if you get ketchup on it, you are buying me a new one."


End file.
